


The Amorous Akuma

by vegalocity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lemony snicket narrates Felix's life, Series of Unfortunate events fusion, Truth Serum, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: Best read when accompanied by whistling Mozart's 14th symphony





	The Amorous Akuma

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the prompt, and when i was struggling with POV I made it Omnipresent narrator, and while attempting to do Omnipresent narrator I made it Lemony Snicket, so here's this caboodle of nonsense dressed up vaguely as a felinette fic

There was a particularly odd Akuma lingering in the streets of Paris.

Akuma, a word which here means  the monsters summoned and manipulated by the fiendish Hawkmoth; Hawkmoth, much like Count Olaf, many miles away and plotting against a different set of children, had dedicated his life to stealing the treasures that which he had no rightful claim over. both of these particular villains, however, were inescapably incompetent in their goals. While the Count failed at stealing a large fortune from a trio of deeply unfortunate orphans, Hawkmoth's incompetence lay in his inability to summon an Akuma both powerful and intelligent enough to outsmart a duo of superheroes called Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Today the clouds covered the sun - sending the world into a dim light - and the Akuma that had been summoned was different than the others.

You see, Dear reader, every so often Hawkmoth would come uncomfortably close to stealing the treasures of his two nemesis' -  those being the Miraculous jewels that powered both Ladybug and Chat Noir's magic. Every so often there is an Akuma that is notably vicious enough, fortuitous enough, determined enough - or simply incredibly crafty - to get tremendously close to winning. This Akuma, a fellow by the name of Maskless, was one of those kind.

Maskless was an Akuma made to find out the identities of the heroes that stood against him. For you see, every Akuma is summoned from the pain and suffering of an innocent person, and Hawkmoth - a cruel and manipulative person- uses his magic to control them, offering to alleviate their suffering. This Akuma, a man known formally as Gilbert Baudelaire (not to be confused with the Baudelaire orphans of the same name) was suffering because of his inability to express himself, costing him the heart of the woman he loved.

Therefore, as the Akuma known as Maskless, he'd become determined to destroy every mask a person could cover themselves with. For you see, Hawkmoth didn’t know what faces laid behind the masks of his enemies, and should he find out he would be able to cause all kinds of harm.

Maskless didn't look any different to Gilbert Baudelaire. The Akuma simply made his way through the streets, touching as many people as he could (his power transmitted through contact) and after a moment his hand collided with the gray sleeve of a young man.

The young man in question was named Felix Agreste. Felix was the type of clever associated with a penchant for books - books, he found, were far quieter company than the people he often found himself surrounded by.

Felix had moved to Paris very recently, foisted off onto his uncle and cousin by his father in hopes that spending time in a more populated city than Dijon would help break him from his supposedly antisocial life.

However, Felix was not antisocial.Felix simply found comfort in quiet places and people he’d been surrounded by for years, and herefore he’d spent most days asking people to leave him alone or to speak quieter.

When touched by Maskless, Felix neither drew attention to it, nor felt particularly different. Paris was just as loud and grating on his ears as it had been in the moments before, and so Felix merely continued his way to his school; to travel there in the limousine would mean to be locked in a small place with his cousin, and while Adrien was fair company the overwhelming smell of cheese that came off of him was at times too much for Felix to handle. He made his way to the back of the classroom in silence.

Despite his longer path, Felix was still one of the first people inside of the classroom on this dreary day. The girl with colorful hair, the boy with the bleached hair and skull shirt, and his cousin were the only ones inside as he made his way up the stairs. He lifted his book, _An Incomplete History of Secret Societies_ , and began to read, surrounded by quiet and feeling wonderfully at peace.

However, Felix’s quiet was interrupted when the odious Lila made her way through the door. Odious in this context meaning a particularly unpleasant person, and not referring to one who gives off an overbearing scent (the word odious in that context would serve as an apt description of Felix’s cousin, Adrien and his overbearing smell of cheese.) Lila, no matter how little she smelled of cheese, was a rather odious person.

Felix clenched his jaw as Lila approached. Lila had been growing concerned in the fact that he'd been getting closer to her own nemesis, a kind girl named Marinette. Now Marinette wasn't one to be spiteful or cruel, but her distaste for liars left her in a very bad position with Lila. Lila, being a terrible liar had sworn to take away everyone Marinette cared about,and while Adrien was far too soft-spoken to speak out against Lila's moves against her, Felix had no such qualms.

Therefore, Lila had found it necessary to act.

When she began to climb the steps to Felix's table, her voice was light and musical — as though to mask the cruel intentions beneath. Felix only spared her the quick glance of a man deeply invested in what he was already doing, before looking back at his book.

“Before you speak,” he began, “please know that I am in no mood for your nonsense, Rossi.” Felix took just a small amount of pleasure in the particularly ugly shade of red Lila's cheeks turned as she began to huff and puff, a terrible lie on her tongue before she turned and marched back to her seat in the front.

She then leaned against Adrien and loudly began to describe what horrible things Felix most certainly did not say to her, but as Adrien cringed away he still knew his cousin didn't believe a word she said.

The entire thing wasn’t even worth his time. Felix rolled his eyes and returned to his book, letting the words carry him away. A small smile came onto his face. This was unusual because Felix wasn't one to smile on at anything except when he felt at his safest. However, as he was currently reading under the effects of Maskless the Akuma, and so the peace of reading - perfectly unaware of the world surrounding him - left him feeling more expressive than he would normally behave.

As Felix allowed himself to be lost in secret societies and the very fascinating discoveries such organizations revealed, the class began to fill up around him.

Because Felix was seated in the very back of the classroom, if anyone should be worth his attention he wouldn't have to turn his head, or even do much more than glance up. So, as the girl with rollerblades and no glasses, the boy with glasses and no rollerblades,and the boy with the large chin made their way in - arguing loudly about some sort of inane competition between the three of them that someone either won or lost - Felix rolled his eyes and scowled into his book.

You see, while Maskless' ability made it impossible to hide one's true feelings or self from others, it does not force people to blurt out either rude comments or deep secrets. And so, because Felix was always someone who spoke his mind and didn't appreciate loud people, any distinct signs that he was in fact affected by the Akuma's magic were undetectable.

That is, until Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked into class. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a precarious situation on this day. While not aware of it yet, Maskless' Akuma abilities could reveal her identity as Ladybug to the public; the same could be said for Felix's cousin, Adrien, as he also needed to protect his identity as Chat Noir. 

But this is not the story of how Ladybug and Chat Noir destroyed the Akuma and saved their identities for another day, Dear reader.

This is the story of Felix Agreste.

And while Felix Agreste hadn't been looking in the direction of the door, he heard Marinette’s voice as though she were a lighthouse in the center of a lake filled with  sharp-toothed leeches.

Warmth spread through his stomach at her voice, bubbly and light, as she laughed at something one of her so-called friends must have said. He didn't think they deserved her, especially after how they'd been treating her recently, but it wasn't his call to make. Felix put his book down - a peculiar thing for him to do voluntarily - because he found he couldn't wait until she came up to join him in the back of the class.After that? He was enraptured by her.

(Enraptured here meaning to watch or observe with great delight and affection. Like how one would watch the perfect sunset, observe the colors play off of each other and change by how they touched the clouds, as the sun sinks lower and lower into the horizon and the woman you love turns away from you and to the view.)

It can be argued that Felix's feelings toward Marinette were not sincere, after all, because he was under Maskless' magic - it is possible that feelings could be amplified by the Akuma's effect to create more chaos than would normally come about.

But as someone who once loved a woman so dearly it was difficult to ever take eyes off of her, the truth behind Felix’s behavior was abundantly clear. There wasn't a time Beatrice wasn’t wholly enrapturing, so when an uncharacteristically large grin began to spread across Felix's face, it can be clearly stated, with the authority of a man who had felt the same long after his love’s untimely demise, that despite such a reaction being mostly the result of the Akuma's magic coursing through his mind, the emotions behind it were as natural as could be ever felt.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a particularly lovely young girl, and Felix was completely and absolutely in love with her.

Marinette was everything Felix could ever wish for in someone. She appreciated silence and respected his desire for it - when she needed to talk she'd keep her words quiet as to not overwhelm him.Other times neither of them would speak, and they'd simply exist in the same place.Beyond that she was funny, her energy and ambition were almost infectious, and she never hesitated to speak the truth and defend people.

Felix rested his chin on his hand, at this point so consumed by his admiration that he'd yet to notice that he was being met with multiple confused, alarmed looks from those who sat around him.

In Marinette’s case, she hadn't noticed him yet, she so consumed by her conversation with her dear friend Alya to even look up. While he couldn't make out the words exchanged, Felix could still hear the delicate cadence in her tone and in that moment it was enough.

After what was a short time to Marinette, yet a small eternity to Felix, the conversation fizzled out enough for Marinette to begin to walk to their table. When she finally looked up and met his eye, Felix was so encompassed in his joy at simply observing her that for a moment he was overwhelmed at the fact that she was now paying attention to him. And with no better idea, he lifted a hand to wave excitedly.

“Good morning, Marinette!”

Marinette's expression dropped in a way one could only drop in a moment of deep shock, the kind of look that would ask a person 'what on earth are you doing?' or perhaps 'why are you acting in such a strangely energetic way in front of other human beings?' but to Felix, it didn’t mean much of anything besides that she looked even more lovely with her cheeks beginning to turn bright red.

This would normally be the time where Felix, unable to help himself due to the magic of the Akuma, would leap from his seat, dart down the stairs and embrace Marinette - so overwhelmed by the affection he could no longer stifle that it was the only thing he could possibly think to do. Perhaps if this were a different story, he would. Perhaps he would even kiss her or confess his true feelings there in front of everyone.

But, dear reader, this is not that story. For instead, before such thoughts and ideas could come to mind, his mood was immediately dampened when Alya and Adrien gently took Marinette by her shoulders and diverted her attention away. Felix lowered his hand, smile dying and replaced with a scowl that could only come off of a person who knew that nothing they could do or say could change such an unpleasant situation.

Adrien, while not harboring any romantic feelings toward Marinette (he did, however, harbor affection for her alternate persona, Ladybug) was quite a bit protective of her. After Lila's terrible machinations were made obvious to Adrien, for weeks he had been the only one to see Marinette's plight for what it truly was. This was, until of course, Felix had moved to their city.

You see, dear reader, Adrien was someone who would rather keep the peace in hopes that any given situation would get better on its own. The type of person who, after his hand is chewed off by an alligator would say in a pleasant and hopeful voice, ‘Well this isn't too bad; I don't have a left hand anymore, but at least nobody will ever ask me if I'm left-handed or right-handed.’

Felix was not that type of person. He, like many of us, would instead respond, ‘Who left the alligator pit open? This could only lead to disaster!”’ And it because in  these discrete viewpoints that Felix and Adrien could not get along very well. So, when Felix came to their school and began to immediately show that he would not bear with Lila's attempts to rob Marinette of her friends, accusing Adrien of not really caring for his friends himself, the two of them began to come to proverbial blows over the matter. Like how one would be in a match of blows against a person over the internet that they have never met,would never meet, and would be the worse off should they happen to cross paths on the street some summer day.

So, when Felix began to act strangely, Adrien decided to protect his friend Marinette from what he believed could become something dangerous.

Alya held a similar train of thought, though the basis of her protectiveness came from Felix's treatment of Lila. For you see, while Lila's lies are absolutely terrible, she held a peculiar sort of power over the children in the classroom, and Alya was deeply protective of the incredibly cruel girl under the assumption that she was perfectly kind and sincere - she didn't appreciate Felix feeding into Marinette's supposed incorrect opinions about Lila.

And so the two of them began to whisper urgently to Marinette, pulling her away from Felix, who immediately began to stew.

While the exact conversation was lost to our records, it can be assumed that it went something like this:

“There's something wrong with my cousin - he doesn't usually act like this,” Adrien said.

“I don't think he's all there today,” Alya added on. “Maybe it's an Akuma? But I didn't get any sightings on my very important blog.”

“If Felix were an Akuma I don't think _this_ is what he'd be doing,” Marinette reasoned, before pulling away from the two of them. “Perhaps I'll just ask him if he's feeling alright. He seemed happy to see me, after all.”

No matter the exact words exchanged, Marinette then straightened her back and took a deep breath before returning to her trek across the classroom. Felix's smile returned when she slid into the seat beside him.He could finally, finally speak to her without anyone else pulling her away.

“Good Morning,” Felix said again, in a sort of way where, no matter how well-read or quick-witted someone may be, nothing else came to mind but dolefully repeating what had been said before.

“Morning Felix.” Marinette smiled at him, and Felix's cheeks began to burn a bright red - a less attractive copy of Marinette's glorious blush before . “Are you alright? Adrien and Alya were saying you've been acting odd today.” 

Marinette was a tactful girl most days, but she was also a very socially conscious girl. And she knew above all else that Felix preferred it when people got to the point.

“I'm perfectly fine,” Felix responded. This was curious because, while Felix himself wasn't aware of any change in his behavior, he very much was not ‘perfectly fine’. 

“Especially now that you're here with me!”

Marinette's cheeks turned bright red, and though she could not say in specific just what was going on, she was sure that Felix was going to tell her eventually.


End file.
